Radio Data Broadcast System (RDBS) and Radio Data System (RDS) are similar technologies (hereinafter jointly referred to as “RDS”) that provide for the transfer of digital data to a frequency modulated (FM) broadcast receiver. The RDBS standard is typically used in the United States while the RDS standard is typically used in Europe. These systems standardize several types of transmitted information. For example, RDS technology allows radio stations to transmit information via encoded digital signals that is received and displayed on the user's radio. Thus, an RDS-capable radio can display the title and artist or current song playing, local traffic information, an advertiser's phone number while a commercial is playing, etc. In addition, a listener who is traveling or commuting in a vehicle can arrange to have special traffic bulletins break into programs automatically, even if the traffic information is broadcast by a station other than the one the listener is tuned to at the moment. For this reason, FM broadcast receivers equipped with RDS capability are sometimes called “smart radios”.